


【all叶】叶老师的辅导班 6 肉肉 车

by vlok3399



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlok3399/pseuds/vlok3399





	【all叶】叶老师的辅导班 6 肉肉 车

6\. 

叶修:“周泽楷，你知道你在说什么吗?你不是已经有喜欢的人了，干嘛还来招惹我?你长得这么帅难道是个渣?”  
周泽楷:“没有别人。”  
叶修:“哈?”  
周泽楷:“我喜欢的，没有别人，是你，叶修前辈”

气氛凝固了一阵，但显然周泽楷并没打算给叶修思考的时间，他附身贴了下来。  
叶修回过神，已经被黑影笼罩，周泽楷热乎的鼻息喷吐在叶修脸上，一个软软的东西和他的唇交叠起来。

叶修意识到那是什么，挣扎的着想反驳出声，恰好给了周泽楷趁虚而入的机会，舌头紧紧的缠绕在一起，交换着彼此的津液，啧啧水声和喘息的声音交织在一起。

叶修的初吻算是交代在周泽楷手里了，他平时连女孩子的小手都没拉过，更别说接吻了。

此时叶修已经被吻的涨红了脸，刚刚清醒的酒醉感又弥漫了上来，等一吻结束，叶修已经浑身酥软，意识迷离了。

周泽楷也是满脸通红，刚刚他吻了前辈，他还没怎么拒绝!心里的喜悦已经快溢出来了，周泽楷情不自禁的亲了一下叶修的鼻尖，然后一只手伸进了叶修的上衣里胡乱的抚摸着，从敏感的腰间一直向上，最后停留在一颗颤抖的乳尖上，捏了一下，满意的听到叶修发出柔软的痛呼。

周泽楷一寸一寸吻了下来，从眉眼开始轻啄，移至脖颈处深深的吸吮着，手间不停的大力揉捏叶修胸前的红缨。  
两处敏感都被照顾着，叶修有些难耐的叫出来：“唔哈……小周，怎么回事……感觉好奇怪啊。”

周泽楷放开他的脖颈，薄唇覆盖住另一边无人照顾的红缨，舌尖来回舔弄着，直到把叶修搞的闷哼不止，才把脑袋移开。周泽楷立起身，半跪在叶修两腿中间，以禁锢的姿态居高临下的看着他。  
酒劲晕乎乎的叶修，终于沉醉在周泽楷深情又痴迷的眼神中，坠入了绚烂的陷阱，忽视了那隐匿的疯狂。他缓缓伸手，在周泽楷有些惊讶的注视下，搂住了他的脖颈，说着：“唔，好舒服“  
理智崩的一下断了线。

周泽楷不再忍耐，他已经烧红了眼，嘶啦一下撕开叶修碍事的上衣，附身用力的吻着他白皙细嫩的脖颈，一只手固定在叶修脑边，另一只伸到了下面，隔着裤子揉了揉叶修的性器，发现那处已经站起来了，便不再犹豫，轻松的将那条宽松的裤子连带着已经有些湿润的内裤扒了下来。

此时叶修已经是几乎全裸的状态了，只有被撕烂的白体恤挂在胳膊上，已经起不到任何的遮挡作用。若叶修没有喝醉，若他还意识清醒，那叶修肯定会一头撞死自己，他居然在后辈面前展露着最私密的景色。

周泽楷揉了揉那朵粉嫩的地方，那里立刻紧缩了一下，敏感的不行，缩起来的时候还夹了一下他的指尖，周泽楷脸红了一下，帮男人把弄了一下前面流着眼泪的性器，刺激的叶修绷紧了身子。  
“好紧“周泽楷轻声说，伸手在床头柜翻了一下，果然找到一瓶润滑液，他有些急躁的扯着包装，他已经要到极限了，但周泽楷不想伤到叶修。可他越是着急，包装越是牢牢的粘在上面，最后周泽楷居然难得的气急败坏了一把。把润滑液扔到一边，周泽楷把两根手指放进叶修的嘴里，搅动着，好似交合一样，叶修无意识的含住他的手指配合的舔了舔。

周泽楷抽出手指，带出了一缕长长的银丝，在空中断开，挂在叶修的嘴边，说不出的淫靡。这回，是神仙也要忍不住了。周泽楷再次回到那个幽密的地方，一只手指缓缓进入。  
叶修感受到身下的异物，难受的扭动了几下，正好擦了几下周泽楷已经坚硬如铁的性器，周泽楷粗重的喘息了几下，腾出一只手按住在他身下乱扭动的叶修，第二根手指也跟着塞了进去。  
两根手指被温暖的甬道包裹着，缓缓蠕动，周泽楷已经可以想象到，如果现在埋在叶修体内的是自己的性器，那该有多么灭顶的感觉。周泽楷曲起手指，不断抠挖的敏感的肠壁，直到听到叶修无意识的发出舒适的呻吟声。

应该差不多可以了，“呼“周泽楷有些紧张的呼吸一下，把自己的性器从裤子里掏了出来，膨胀的性器已经坚硬成了紫红色，抵在叶修的穴口。

叶修痴痴的看着那即将进入自己的物体，赞叹了一声“好大……“。下一秒，那被他赞叹的巨大物体就闯进了他的身体。

周泽楷将自己涨到发痛的东西一寸寸推进了叶修的身体。叶修刚刚只感觉在身体里来回搅动的东西很舒服，却又撤了出去，让他感觉无比空虚，可是没让他等多久，一个更大更硬的东西以长风破浪的趋势劈开了他的身体。

快感消失不见，理智被一下扯了回来，叶修不敢置信的看着眼前的一幕。  
他被进入了，被一个同为男人的，被他的后辈，而且他痛的要命。  
叶修疯狂的挣扎起来：“不要，给我滚出去，周泽楷！“  
周泽楷也是痛的额头直冒冷汗，刚刚的润滑还是不特别充分，导致男人身体还是紧致的要命，这才挤进去一半，就推不进去了。  
于是他看着叶修，说出了噩梦般的语言：“前辈，你忍一下“然后紧紧扣住叶修的腰，无视他的挣扎，将自己凶狠的全部推了进去。

叶修还没反应过来周泽楷的那句话，就感觉到身体好像被捅穿了，他瞪大了眼睛，无法忍受的疼痛夹杂着一丝丝奇异的快感，像闪电一样将他劈成了两半。他感觉自己的下半身好像没有知觉了，腰部也被周泽楷抓的生疼，叶修嘴里无意义的发出了像是窒息的叫声。“啊……啊，痛，真的很痛”

周泽楷此时也不轻松，叶修那里夹的他又疼又爽，听到叶修呼痛，连忙低头看了一眼有没有流血。看到两人的连接处干干净净的没有血丝，周泽楷也松了口气。稍微等叶修适应了一下，他就动了起来。先是小心翼翼的抽动了几下，叶修好像没什么不适应，便大开大合的操干起来。  
叶修被身体里突然抽动的物体吓了一跳，连忙抓紧旁边的床单，把脸埋在一边，咬紧嘴唇一声不吐。这个现状让周泽楷稍稍有些失望，不过想到男人已经用身体接受他了，边不再想那些了。

 

巨大的性器多次擦过那最敏感的一点，叶修被快感刺激的忍不住呻吟了出来：“哈啊啊，那里……不要再顶那里了，唔嗯”没想到自己的求饶让驰骋在身上的男人更加兴奋，疯狂的撞击着他的敏感点，另一只手也不停撸动叶修留着眼泪的性器，终于，在叶修一声高过一声的呻吟中，两人迎来了今晚第一次的巅峰。

 

周泽楷低头给了叶修一个湿吻，然后把自己浸湿了的上衣脱掉，抬起叶修的双腿架在他的肩膀上，再一次用力的进入身下的男人。  
叶修：“啊啊啊……不行了，哈啊，好舒服”  
叶修感觉周泽楷好似有着用不完的力气一样，每一次抽动速度都飞快，每一次撞击都好像要把他的身体撞飞出去一样，叶修只能一直胳膊扶着床头柜，避免自己的头撞在墙上。

 

已经不知道是第几次了，叶修迷茫的想。  
此时外面已经有些微亮了，身上的男人还在不断的进入，不断地带给他疯狂的高潮。从一开始无法招架的快感，到现在下半身已经开始麻木了。而周泽楷还在做着重复的动作，来回的抽动。  
周泽楷停顿了一下，突然把叶修翻了个身抱了起来，让他坐在怀里，身下还紧密的连在一起。  
叶修：“嗯……啊哈，小周，别贴我后背，有点麻了。”周泽楷愣了一下，随后脸红了，同一个姿势保持了一晚上，周泽楷到底也是个刚开荤的小处男。  
周泽楷把发烫的脸塞进叶修的脖颈里，说了句：“好。”然后胯部向上狠狠地顶弄起来。  
因为姿势的问题，叶修被进入的极深，每次挺动都好像要把他捅穿一样，快感逐渐淹没头顶，两人再次陷入这场无休止的情爱当中。

 

卧室外，一个身影在门口呆楞楞的站了一阵子，听着屋内的伴随着淫靡水渍声的粗喘和呻吟，孙翔讽刺又悲伤的勾了勾嘴角，默默回去自己的卧室，用被子使劲把头蒙住，企图盖住那该死的声音。  
有什么比“真正认清自己的感情时，却是在那人已经属于别人的时候”更让人来的难受。  
“叶修……“孙翔喃喃的叫着。


End file.
